1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof shell structure for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2012 101 934 U1 discloses a vehicle body part that comprises a material composite having a support and an outer skin, The outer skin is produced from a CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics) material. DE 103 40 951 B4 discloses a roof for a vehicle, that consists of plastics material and has a lining on an inner side facing toward the passenger compartment. The lining consists of a plastics material and is configured as insulation.
It is an object of the invention to create a roof shell structure for a motor vehicle, where the roof shell structure is lightweight and meets high room acoustic requirements.